


Innocently Inappropriate Touches

by Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Smut, Fluff, Jekyll and Hyde are seperate people, M/M, Tickling, lots of skin to skin contact and general touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans/pseuds/Pancakes_With_No_Clean_Fryingpans
Summary: Dr Jekyll has always fascinated Edward. So when the man asks for him for a full body examination, who is he to say no?A story from my AU idea where Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde are seperate people.





	Innocently Inappropriate Touches

Edward followed patiently behind the doctor as he was shown to the spare room. Henry Jekyll was a strange type of the upper class; obsessed with knowledge and finding out why it was chemicals reacted in the way they did. A mad scientist fanboy all over but that just made him all the better in Edward’s mind. He’d know the man for maybe a few weeks now and already he was intrigued by him. Intrigued enough to regularly tap on his window and peer at whatever potions the man was brewing that night.

However, it seemed he had intrigued the doctor as well; able to leap small buildings with ease and move from roof top to roof top like a ghost. It should have been impossible for any average human being and the doctor wanted answers. So, they had struck a deal. A health sum of money for himself and one examination of his body for the doctor to sate his curiosity with.

Dropping his cloak on the floor, which prompted a disapproving sound from the doctor, Edward dropped his hat on the bed knob then dropped himself on to the bed. Typical even the guest bedroom had fancy sheets. Feeling himself relax into the mattress, he quickly swung himself up to a sitting position to avoid dropping off. The doctor had hung up his cloak, all nice and neat. What a gentleman. Smirking at him whilst posed on the bed, Edward casually began to unbutton his shoes, ignoring the doctor place a notebook and pen on the bedside table.

“So, how does this work?” he mumbled fighting with the laces, “Should I strip down right now or were you planning on doing _that_ yourself?”

Edward was beyond pleased at the slight blush and eyeroll he received.

“I’m only really interested in your legs-“

“My, what a bold declaration.”

“-… so we’ll try to do this with you remaining as clothed as possible to start with. If they get in the way, then, …yes I’ll have to …take off…your….clothes….”

“Oh~ Doctor-“

“Shut up!”

Pulling off his socks, Edward offered the doctor his foot with a smirk. Earning a withering look, firm fingers took a hold of the offered limb causing Edward to gasp.

“Your hands are bloody freezing!”

“My apologies. Is _that_ going to be an issue?”

Edward shuffled his weight on the bed avoiding eye contact.

“It’s going to be very distracting.”

“I am sure you can cope.”

The doctor’s other hand brushed over the top of his foot before he could reply. Those fingers were just as cold as the others forcing the blonde to bite his lip as not to flinch away from the touch. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Jekyll took his time to examine his foot at this angle before lifting and raising it to look at the sole. Fingertips traced the tops of his toes slowly, bouncing each to see how it moved before thumbs carefully rubbed over the ball of his foot, testing and prodding each of the bones. Okay, this was beyond distracting. Switching out biting his bottom lip for biting his hand, Edward lay back into the bed, trying desperately not to think of what was happening to his foot.

“Fascinating…”

Edward would have loved to pry at what on earth could be so ‘fascinating’ about his foot, but he was too distracted by the fact that the doctor was close enough that the warm, oh so freaking warm, breathes from the words blow across his foot. Everything tingled for a moment, then Edward closed his eyes, gulped down a large mouthful of air and exhaled slowly.

“Stop curling your toes like that.”

A muffled whine was shot back at him immediately. The whine became scream when Jekyll’s ice cold pinkie finger wandered over the arch of Edward’s foot. Thrashing wildly, Edward fought his foot loose from the doctor’s grip, only to have the doctor spring up and plant a hand on each hip, icy fingers unintentionally finding the skin under his shirt. Tensing up, a shudder worked its way from Edward’s shoulders to his hips and back again.

“Mister Hyde! Learn to control yourself!”

“YOUR! HANDS! ARE! COLD!”

“Stop shouting! And that’s no excuse for squirming like that.”

“Yeah, well maybe for you, bastard.”

The doctor paused a moment squinting at him.

“…Are you ticklish?”

Edward didn’t make eye contact.

“Mister Hyde.”

There was a rather interesting imperfection in the paint work of the ceiling.

“Edward.”

It was really fascinating.

“Ed.”

Truly fascinating.

“Eddie.”

Getting no answer from the man, Jekyll decided to stage a little experiment. Quick as a flash, he ran his fingertips lightly up Edward’s sides. Edward screamed and writhed under the contact. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before the doctor began to laugh. Feeling his face get warm, Hyde tried his best to glare up at the man but couldn’t really keep it up for long. Dr Jekyll looked surprisingly adorable smiling like that. Folding his hands behind his head, Edward tried to ignore that fact that his shirt had ruffled itself up to his midriff letting a faint breeze glance over his stomach.

“You should smile more often.”

It was then the doctor’s turn to blush while he laughed. The man was wonderfully easy to fluster.

“You going to get back to mentally dissecting my leg or what?”

“Depends, are you going to let me or will you fight me off and scream again?”

“Like you don’t like being able to make me scream.”

“I’d like you to sit still more.”

“Dawww~, Doctor Jekyll. Such a fun killer.”

“If you want fun, I could always strap you down and tickle till you can no longer scream.”

Edward stared at the Doctor. He was joking. He knew he was joking but damn, if the man hadn’t just put some rather interesting images into his head. He struggled to keep his breathing steady as the doctor’s hands removed themselves from his torso, little points of tingle remained where the skin had been in contact with skin. Edward gasped when those hands, those stupid hands, found his foot again.  The fingers paused at the noise and the blonde quietly placed both hands over his mouth to avoid anything more embarrassing escaping.

Seemingly satisfied by this, Jekyll gave his foot a once over before sliding up to examine his ankle more closely. The pad of his thumb stroked over the extruding bones as he cupped the heel. His face was in close, Edward could feel it. Every single breath he took, every single breath that glided over the top of his foot, sent shivers down his spine. What was this man doing!? More importantly, what was he doing to him!?

“Could you please rotate your ankle?”

The question was sudden and startled him a bit, but Edward obliged the man’s request.

“No, no,” Jekyll scolded lightly, “more slowly. Here let me do it.”

One hand gripped the base of his shin while the other gently rocked the bones around in their joint, hands, fingers, nails, stroking at every vein, every tendon, every muscle and bone and square millimetre of flesh. Come one, Edward told himself, calm down. Deep breathes. In through the nose, and out through the nose again because the hands clamped over his mouth were the only thing stopping him sounding like an east end whore. Eventually the doctor seemed satisfied and released his ankle in favour of his note book. Taking this merciful opportunity to just enjoy breathing and the feeling of not being caressed within an inch of his sanity, Edward regarded the Jekyll from his position on the bed.

“You know some men say the ankles are the most beautiful part of a lady.”

“Yeah, well yours are kind of dainty.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“If you must. Dainty or not, there is more serious musculature going on here.”

“Oh?”

“It’s awfully intriguing.”

“How ‘awful’. I’m so sorry for being ‘intriguing’, dear doctor~”

The eyeroll and sigh he got, nearly made his previous torment worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critisism are more than welcome!


End file.
